User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 7
Trainning For Baseball Here I was in my dorm room, putting on sweat pants and a tank-top, basically putting on loose clothing just to learn how to play baseball. Well, just 'basic' stuff like hitting the ball, throwing, etc. Stuff like fowls and home runs and other things I will learn about once the team is assemblied. For now, It's just the 'basic' stuff. It was 1 PM. I had to meet Coach Carrington at the baseball field outside of town at 2 PM. All I needed was good clothes to wear. Coach was bringing the baseball equipment. I was all set. I just had to get to the field. Just when I was about to leave, Greg came in the room and asked just to bug me, "Ready to become a Jock?" "This ain't funny. I swore to myself after becoming a enemy for the Jocks that I would never, EVER, play any sports", I said. "I can't believe that Crabblesnitch is making you join the team just so there is a team", Greg said. "It ain't a surprise if you ask me. He's like a dictator for this school. He's like Hitler, only...." "Only not that bent", said Greg. "Yeah", I said. "We could always get Crabblesnitch back for this if you want", said Greg. "No. I already have too many eneimes as it is", I said. "You have three", said Greg. "Yeah. Two too many, but I wonder why neither Gary or Max did anyting yet. I mean Gary wants me dead because I'm one of two people that stand in his way from taking over the school and Max just wants me dead because he killed my parents and I still don't really know why. He now knows my location, but hasn't done anything yet, so...." "I don't need anymore detail", said Greg. "Let's hang out at Burger Shot once I come back from practice", I said. "See ya", said Greg. I then exit the Boys' Dorm and head for my car. While I was heading for my car, someone came up from behind me and said, "I'll kill you". I quickly turned around and saw that it was Kendra. "Hey Pumpkin, how are you doing?" I asked. "Good", she said. We both kissed for half a minute. Then she asked me, "So, you want to take me to the carnival right now like you said you would?" Crap, I thought. How could I have forgotten about our date? "Can it wait till 8? I got something important to do right now", I said. "What do you mean by you 'got something important to do'?" she asked. "I know I said that I would take you there at this exact time yesterday, but I got to do something that I don't even want to do, but have to. Eight o'clock, alright?" I said. "Okay, but I hate it when dates dates get delayed", she said. "You'll be fine", I said. I kissed her on her cheek and said, "I'll pick you up from the front gates at 8. I promise". I then continued my way to my car. I got to my car and entered it. I started it up and turned the radio on to Head Radio. I started to drive out of the parking lot to get to the main road. I got to the three-way intersection and looked both ways. I don't know why I would do that on a Sunday. There's not really any activity on the streets in this town on Sundays. Still, it was good to be safe and sorry. There was no incoming traffic, so I pulled onto Main Street. I drove into and through Old Bullworth Vale till I got to the exit tunnel. The drive to the baseball field was alright. There was this song on the radio that I never heard before, so I pulled out my cell phone and called Zit (which was this organization or whatever that gives you the name of the song and the artists that made the song. The person who answers and gives you the info was Lazlow, who is a famous peron for being the DJ for V-Rock in the '80, host for Entertaining America ''in the '90s and the host for Chatterbox FM from 1998 to 2001. His current job is being the host for Integery 2.0). I waited for a few seconds and I finally got a message. I opened the message up and saw the info that I wanted. '''Artist: '''Kreeps '''Song: '''The Hunger It was good to see what the name of the song is. It was really good. After a few minutes of driving, I got to the baseball field. I looked at the map of Bullworth County to see if I was at the right field, just to be sure. From the looks of the map, there was only one baseball field in the county and it was located near the subdivision, Autumn Falls, which was where I was at. I looked at the clock on my phone and it said 1:30 PM. It was only thirty minutes before 2, so I had to wait. I sat in my car, listening to the radio and read the book that I found yesterday. Twenty minutes later, a red 2008 Sentinel Model came up next to my car. I put my book away and turned off the radio. I got out of my car and walked up to the drivers' door. The window moved down and Coach Carrington said, "Didn't think you would show up on time". "Come on. Let's just get this over with. I don't want to be out here longer than I should", I said. Just when Coach came out of his car, Ted came out of the passenger side. "Whoa, what is HE doing here?" asked. "He'll be helping you out while he's here", Coach said. "But don't you remember that he tried to kill me last week?" I asked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was in my dorm reading ''The Outsiders", he said. "I already know that that's a lie, Ted", said Coach. "Yeah and I know you didn't read the book cause you're incapable of doing so. You might have got that part about the deaths in the book from either the movie or from beating up a Nerd", I said. "Kid, you better not talk about me that way or...." "Or what? You'll shank me? It didn't work out last time", I said. "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU", said Coach. Coach then turned to me and said, "He was the only help that I could have. Coach Raymond is busy today. He has to work for me for his punishment after what happened last week since the cops won't punish him due to 'lack of evidence'. I promise I'll make sure that he stays in my line of sight, even to go to the bathroom", he said before he smiled about that. I smiled about it as well since it didn't sound right. I like sick jokes. "Promise?" I asked. "Promise", he said. We both knukle-touched and then he said, "Come on. Let's train". I then followed him onto the field while Ted carried the equipment behind us. "So, is there anything else that I need to know before we train?" I asked Coach Carrington. "Dr. Crabblesnitch said that he also wants you to play in case a player gets injuried in the field", Coach said. "Great, I gotta play baseball in case someone doesn't make it or gets injuried", I said. "I know you didn't ask for this and I don't really want you to play all because of the Jocks, but this is Dr. Crabblesnitch's orders", he said. "Why not we just break 'em?" I asked. "Then there would be no baseball team, I get fired and you get expelled or go back under dorm arrest. Besides, I know you don't want me fired and you to get expelled or go back...." "....under dorm arrest. I know. And don't remind me. That was the most bordest moment of my life", I said. After walking and talking, we got to home plate. Coach then said, "Okay, this is home plate. Over there is...." "I know the different plates. I've seen ''The Sandlot ''before", I said. Coach then turned to Ted and said, "You go over there and sit there. Don't even move a foot away from that location". "Come on. Can't I sit on the bleachers?" asked Ted. "No. Not after peeing in Coach Raymond's bottle of water", said Coach. "That was a few weeks ago", said Ted. "I don't care. Just sit over there and stay there", said Coach Carrington. Ted then went to the spot Coach pointed at. "Okay, let's get started", said Coach. "What are we going to start with?" I asked. "First, let's start with catching the ball", Coach said. I went to home plate while Coach went to the pitching mount. I practiced catching for at least 20 minutes and I haven't caught the ball once. "BOO, YOU SUCK", Ted yelled in a distance. "Up yours", I said outloud. "Don't worry about him, Buddy", Coach said. I could hear Ted laughing in the distance. "Could you not call me that?" I asked. "You don't like the name, do you?" Coach asked. "I liked it at one point of my life, but it's something that just gets on my nerves when people I don't like finds out", I said. "You ever knew how you got the middle name in the first place?" he asked. "Not really, but I'm surprised that you got the same middle name and that you lived in Carcer City, but never knew my parents at all", I said. "What were their names?" he asked. "Larry and Megan Mason", I said. "Yeah, never knew them", he said. We continued with the routine till Coach said, "Try to get the sunlight out of your eyes with your mit. That usually helps with catching the ball". "The sun is a problem", I said. I knew that the trick wasn't going to work. But then while I blocked the sun with the mit I had on, he threw the ball and I felt it hit my mit. I caught it. "Wow, it does work, even if the ball is being thrown from a low height", I said. "Wow, you caught ONE", said Ted. "You trying to say something, Jock scum", I said. After learning to catch, we then started with throwing. I stood on the pitching mount while Coach stood on the home plate. "Okay, you're going to learn how to throw a ball now", said Coach. "Great", I said scarcastically. It was already 3 PM and I was tired of this crap. We started with pratice. We praticed for nearly an hour till Coach decided to have a break. About time. But the break didn't last that long and it wasn't all that good. I had a can of Sprunk and took it away and said that I 'don't need sugar in my system when I'm trainning'. I'm glad he didn't pour it on the ground or drink it in front of me, or even give it to Ted. After 10 to 20 minutes of having a break, we continued with pratice. After 5 minutes of throwing but not far enough for Coach to catch, Coach finally came up and asked, "Have you ever done a paper route?" "No, but I have thrown a bunch of eggs at rich scum back at Carcer", I said. He then described to me how to throw the ball and even did a demonstration. We then went back to our positions and this time, I actually threw the ball the way I was suppose to throw it. We continued with this till 5 PM. Then we moved on to hitting the ball. I was on home plate with a baseball bat. Coach threw the ball at me and I swung the bat. I missed. It happened again. Once again, I missed. This kept happening till a half hour later. Ted started to say some insults. "BOO, YOU SUCK", he said again. "Screw you", I said. "IF YOU DIDN'T SUCK SO MUCH, YOU PROBABLY MIGHT ACCOMPLISH SOMETHING", he yelled. "If you weren't suck a dick, maybe people might like you", I said. "Ted, enough", Coach Carrington said. "YOU SHOULDN'T LIKE SONS OF BITCHES LIKE HIM", he said to Coach. That made me mad enough. Once Coach threw the ball, things went into slow motion like before when the Leighson Bank was being robbed, but this time my surroundings was red. At first, I thought I was really mad enough to where time seems to slow down. It happens to people sometimes. But then I looked at Ted and then back at the ball. The ball was close enough for me to hit it, so I swung the bat and I hit the ball. The ball then went towards Ted's direction and it hit him in the left eye. He was hollering and screaming and both Coach and I ran to him. "Asshole, I'll kill you for this", Ted said. "Ted, let me see", Coach said. Ted removed his hand that he had over his eye. "Looks like you gave him a black eye, Clayton", Coach said. "Well, he deserved it for saying all that stuff earlier", I said. Ted was crying over the black eye and Caoch said, "Don't be a baby. Man up". "Or at least boy up", I said. After giving Ted some ice in a bag, we continued practice till it was 6:40 PM (It wasn't a problem as I had time to hang with Greg before a date with Kendra). After practice, I said bye to Coach and then went to my car. I pulled out my phone and called Greg. "Sup", Greg answered. "Hey Greg, let's hang at Burger Shot. I'll see ya in 20 minutes", I said. "Okay", said Greg. I started up my car and I left the baseball field. I was now heading for Burger Shot to meet Greg. Category:Blog posts